Broken Girl, A Niley Story
by CrystalRosales
Summary: Miley loses her parents in a tragic storm. No one knows what happened in the storm but her, but she cant tell anyone..she cant talk and no one knows why...She lives with a bad foster couple. Then she meets Nick...Will she ever be more than just broken?
1. The Dream

Broken, Chapter One: The Dream

A scream filled the night air, but no one heard. The rain pelted her long hair and lightening filled the sky constantly. Shortly after, the loud constant clap of thunder shook the earth. "Where am I?!" She thought out loud. Scared and helpless. Dizzy from the noise, she fell over. She stood and gripped onto what looked like the side of a small cabin. She stood and glared through the darkness. Finally it came to her. "How did I get here?!" She said full of fright. She was in the middle of the ocean in what seemed to be her father's boat.

She didn't remember getting on it. Was she on it alone? She couldn't tell. All of a sudden, the cabin door swung open and out came a figure, running across the deck towards the motor. "It jammed shut!" She heard a familiar voice yell. Who was that…?

Daddy! It was her father. Why was he here in the middle of the ocean? She started yelling out his name but he never heard her. She started being pulled over the side of the boat. She struggled to grab a hold of something to keep her up but nothing was there but the air. She slipped and fell over the side. She saw the cabin door open again and she caught a glimpse of the person, a woman, before she hit the water. The woman looked an awful like her mother.

Before she could think about it, she was overwhelmed with a wave of cold sea water that pushed her deep down under the boat. She tried to swim up. The waves kept coming, crashing over her and making her fall deeper into the water. She was close to out of breath.

"No!" Twelve year old Miley woke up all of a sudden. Tears streaming down her cheeks she looked around her room. Slowly coming back to reality. It was all a dream she realized. It wasn't real!

She got up quickly and got ready for the day. Soon the dream, or nightmare, was completely out of her head.

As she stepped downstairs into the living room, she saw her father sitting on the couch with the TV on. She over heard the conversation of a storm heading across the West Coast of the US. It was supposedly the worst storm they had seen since 1979. So far it had hit every spot on the coast…except Newport, Miley's hometown.

Her dad always went out on his boat. Sometimes he took her and her mother out on the weekends on the boat. There were a lot of memories there. But remembering the dream, she wasn't so sure she liked that boat anymore.

She skipped into the kitchen and met her mother, preparing breakfast of pancakes. She sat down and ate everything on her plate. As she stood to leave her mother asked her, "Hey Hun, do you want to go shopping with me today? We still need to get your Dad a present for his birthday this year." She asked hopefully. Miley turned and nodded, she had forgotten about her dad's birthday. As she started walking back upstairs she saw her dad walk towards the door in his work boots. It looked as if he were going on his boat. She ran towards him remembering her nightmare.

"Please don't go Daddy!" Miley cried as her father started for the door. He turned and laughed, "Miley, I'm just going to the store. I'll be back in a few minutes." She sighed and loosened her grip on his arm. He picked her up and hugged her tightly before putting her back down. He turned away, opened the door and walked out. The sun was shining brightly and Miley realized that it didn't look anything like stormy weather. There was nothing she should be worried about. In fact, as she walked back up to her room, she heard the news caster reporting that they were predicting that the storm was already ending and wouldn't come near Newport.

Little did they know that though her father would be coming back that night, he wouldn't be there much longer past the weekend…


	2. The Surprise

Broken Girl-A Niley Story, Chapter Two: A New Surprise

The weekend after Miley's nightmare was her father's birthday. He was turning 47. She was excited. She and her mother had gone all out this year and got a big dinner for them to share together and bought him lots of presents.

Miley had even chipped in with her allowance to get him the new work boots he wanted. Though she couldn't quite understand why he would want work boots when he could get anything else, from a new cell phone for work or even a new TV set to replace the broken one in the living room. He would have loved that. But for some reason he wanted work boots.

Miley made her way in to her parent's room where her father had a surprise for her and her mother. She hopped on the bed and listened.

"Well, since I know you too went all out for my birthday this year, I want to give something to you guys too! Since we didn't get to give you a very good present for your birthday this year Miley." He said to her. She waited excitedly.

"So are you going to tell us yet? Or do we have to wait here all day!" Her mother said with a smile. He turned to her and said, "Ok, ok. Well…we haven't gone out on the boat for a while so… I decided that we'll take a vacation for the next week!" He said with a big smile. Miley's smile faded, there was something she didn't like about the idea, but she couldn't quite remember what.

After a moment of silence her mother finally said, "Oh honey, your beat up boat is so broken down. I don't think you would even get it past the dock." She said, hoping she hadn't hurt his feelings. But surprisingly, his smile didn't leave, in fact it got bigger. He stood up, "That's exactly what I thought you would say. Come here!" He raced down to the back yard. As the girls reached there he motioned them to the old barn.

He opened the door and they all walked inside. When he closed the door darkness closed in. After a few seconds he turned the overhead lights on and…

"Tada!!" he waved his hands toward a brand new boat. The same boat he had but much nicer and definitely cleaner and more put together. "Cool!" Miley exclaimed, forgetting the fear she had felt only a few moments before. Honey, this is amazing. It must have been expensive!" Her mom cried. "No, I traded in 'Hope' and got this new boat for almost half the price." He said happily. "I took a week off of work and I called Miley's school and got them to let her get a week off! Everything set! So what do you say? Let's go!" He said expectantly.

"Oh honey…" His wife said as she started to reject, but when she saw the look on his face she couldn't, "Oh what the heck! When are we leaving?" She said joining in on the excitement. "How about right now! We can pack a few things and stop by the store for some supplies."

"What about your presents? And your birthday dinner!" Miley said wonderingly. "Well…we'll take the dinner with us and have ourselves a feast on the sea! And the presents? How about we wait until we get back and then we can open them then. Sound good?" Miley nodded and agreed.

By now she had completely forgotten about the memory of the dream she had days before. Instead, excitement filled that part of her mind. By tonight she'd be on the new boat, her dad would be telling stories and they'd all be laughing and having a great time. There would be nothing to worry about.

Now all she had to do was pack!


	3. Tragedy's End

Broken, Chapter Three

Hours later, the family was on the boat and already half way into the ocean. Miley was at the front of boat watching the water as it passed. She watched a group of turtles that seemed to be chasing the boat.

"Miley, come on, its time to eat." She heard her mother yell from inside the cabin.

Miley ran down to where her parents were. They spent the next hour eating and talking and telling stories. Soon it became dark and her parents announced it was time to go to sleep. She climbed into the window couch and cuddled up with the warm fleece blanket her father had set up for her. She looked at the window in time to see the reflection of the full moon before it went down.

In the morning she got up early. It was hard to stay asleep when the room you're staying in is constantly rocking. She got up and walked towards the door. She was careful not to make too much noise because her mother and father were still asleep.

As she walked up to the deck and glanced toward the alarm clock on her dad's bedside.

It was only about 6:25. Which meant the sun was just rising. She hadn't watched the sun rise since the last time she spent the weekend with her dad back when she was about 9. She stepped over to the side of the boat and saw the tip of sun gliding across the misty blue sky. She thought it was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen.

But she noticed something different. The sky was a dark red. Almost as if an artist had thrown his bucket of red paint over it. She frowned, "What was that quote Grandpa used to always tell me before he died?" She asked her self, "Red sky-sailors-at night….oh what was it?!" She searched her mind for the right answer. "Oh right!

Red sky at night, sailors delight,

Red sky in the morning, sailors warning…"

She said it in her mind a few more times. "I wonder what it means. Warning of what?" Before she could put more thought into it the door to the cabin swung open.

"Mornin' Smiley" Her dad said happily coming up through the small door. She replied a good morning.

The day was spent with fishing, turtle scoping, cloud watching and they even spent a while making up a story that they could tell when they got back home the next Saturday.

(Sorry to skip the day, I don't feel like typing it all).

Towards the end of the day Miley's dad announced he wanted to get a good start at the next day. The sun hadn't even set yet but they excused him to the cabin anyway. Her mother decided she'd turn in also so Miley was left to her wandering thoughts for the last hours of the day.

After a while of getting lost in her thoughts, Miley walked to the side of the boat to watch the water. She searched for the dolphins that usually swam through the waters but was surprised that they were no where to be found. "That's weird, where are all the dolphins?" She wondered. Suddenly she heard a loud sound under the boat.

Miley looked into the water and saw a large group of big sea turtles heading north, towards the shore. They seemed to be in a hurry. A hurry for what? What seemed to be the biggest turtle of them all suddenly came out from under the boat. She laughed, 'He must have gotten stuck underneath."

Soon the sun started to set. She walked into the cabin and into her own bed (or couch).

Hoping to get a good sleep she closed her eyes quickly.

"Miley!! Where's Miley!?" A voice broke through the night. It seemed to be the most peaceful night Miley had had since they had started the trip. She was wrong…

Miley slowly opened her eyes expecting to see her dad smiling and trying to wake her gently like he did when she was a little girl. She didn't see anything. It was still dark. Probably around 2:00 am she guessed. But something wasn't right.

She was still half asleep then. Not realizing everything going on.

A loud crack awakened her completely and jolted her up. She looked around at the dark cabin. A Storm!

The cabin was shaking. Rocking as if it were about to flip over. The lightening was falling from the sky like falling stars. At least that's what she wanted herself to think. Her eyes shot around the room.

Panic struck her and she remembered her dream.

Miley heard yelling. She ran to the dock and saw her mother and father at the motor.

"It's jammed!" She heard the familiar voice of her father. But it wasn't as familiar as he was screaming. She could hear fear in his voice.

From her dad it was frightening. Miley's dad was never scared of anything. Why was he afraid of this? Was it that he knew something was really wrong? Was something going to happen?

Her mother ran past her not noticing her. She ran down the stairway towards the cabin. "Daddy!" She finally managed to yell. He looked up and through the flashes of lightening she could see his bloodshot eyes. It scared her. She had never seen him like this.

"Miley! The storm! Get down to the cabin!" He ordered.

She wasn't used to this from him. She was always used to his playful self always joking around and laughing.

She just stood there. She heard her father screaming at her, telling her to get in the cabin or else. But it didn't process through her. It was like hearing a different language. She starting running towards her father but she slipped. Pain shot through her leg and she couldn't see straight. Her father ran to her. She couldn't hear him well but she could make out his scream in her ears. Or was it just him talking? She couldn't tell.

Everything sounded like it was screaming. The wind, the thunder, even the lightening seemed to scream through the sky in every direction.

Suddenly she heard a loud bang. "The cabin!" She heard her father yell. She glanced toward it and at first noticed nothing. When she looked at it closely she gasped both in horror and in pain. The cabins roof had caved in.

They heard a scream. Mom! She was still in the cabin! Miley's dad yelled for his wife to stay calm. He turned to Miley and looked deep in her eyes.

"Daddy!-" She screamed out in pain, before she could answer her father spoke loudly but firmly. "Miley. Stay here and don't say a word until I get back. Do you hear me?" Miley nodded. "Don't go anywhere, don't say anything. It will only make it worse. Ok? When I get back it'll be ok. Do you understand?" Again she nodded. Her dad looked deep into her eyes to make sure her answer was certain.

A moment later he was running towards the cabin, throwing open to door and climbing through the mess in the cabin. She heard screaming. She made out the sound of her fathers voice calling her mom.

Miley sat there, she didn't move, she blink, didn't breathe…she didn't talk. She obeyed her father. She felt she had nothing else to do. As she started to calm she became aware of the sharp pain in her leg and the crawling pain up her side. Her head felt as heavy as brick. She saw darkness closing around her.

She fought it away as much as she could. It only hurt worse. She couldn't breathe, seconds past as hours.

She waited, fighting off the dark, waiting for her parents to come through the cabin door to join her to wait for the storm to pass….but they never came.

She began to feel tired. Her head pounded. She couldn't keep it up. The darkness started hovering over her like a cloud. She couldn't fight it any longer. She let go and seconds later everything faded. She was left in the black of her mind. She was no longer on her father's boat. It was the end, she was gone….or was she…


	4. Where am I?

Miley opened her eyes. The first thing she saw…her father?! No…Just another man. What was he doing? Why was he here?

The man took a tool and checked her pulse and heart rate. She was confused. What happened? Where were mom and dad? Miley opened her mouth to speak

"……………..…"

Nothing came out. She tried again, clearing her throat to get a better start. Nothing came. No sound. At that moment a woman near her noticed she had wakened. "Oh My! She's awake!" People everywhere started buzzing around. Miley was so confused. She didn't understand. Why was she here?

She didn't remember what had happened a week before.

She didn't know that when she past out on her fathers boat she got a concussion and when they found her she had fallen into a coma for close to two weeks straight.

And she didn't know that all they found was her…neither of her parents were anywhere to be found. As far as she knew…nothing was different…everything was normal...

She closed her eyes. She couldn't take anything anymore. She wanted to know where she was. She wanted to know why she couldn't speak. She closed her eyes fighting back tears.

Darkness once again closed in, but this time not for long…

The next day dozens of doctors came into the room. She found out that she was in a hospital. She'd always been happy to be in a hospital. That was when she visited sick people to sing to them. She was afraid now.

They never told her why she was there. She couldn't ask because she still couldn't talk. They tried to ask her what she remembered and how she got on 'the boat'. What boat? She had no idea what they were talking about. Everyday people would try to hoax her into talking, but no matter how much she tried, she just couldn't.

She finally got some time alone. She flipped in the TV and started changing the channels to find a good show. She came across a news cast and decided to listen in. She regretted it….

The headline read "Girl left on boat wakes from coma. Parents still missing."

It sounded interesting so she listened to the full story the woman was giving.

"Early morning of last Monday, after recovering from the storm that passed over, Mr. and Mrs. Glasson of Newport, found a young girl floating on an abandoned boat that was apparently left in the storm. Searchers have been looking for the parents or guardian. They are currently trying to find out whether she was out there alone or with someone."

The news switched to a video of a wrecked boat on the side of the lake. It showed a bunch of men pulling it in. She caught a glimpse of the interior and the side of the boat that read "Destiny". That's weird…that's the name of daddy's boat too. She passed off the thought and listened as the news caster continued.

"Many people have tried to get the young girl to answer questions but it seems to be that she is mute. A picture was handed in of what looks like the girl and two adults thought to be her parents or guardians."

Miley was still listening when they put up the picture. She dropped the controller and almost stopped breathing…

It was a picture of her and her mom and dad. They must have it confused! I wasn't in a storm! My parents aren't missing! I'm not….mute….the truth struck her then. She remembered that she was in a hospital bed. She realized that her parents hadn't come to see her.

She couldn't remember why she was there. But what hit her hardest was realizing that she couldn't talk. She was a mute just like they said. But…how?

Just days before she could talk like any other girl. She could sing and play guitar. But now…What was going on?

Tears started falling now but she didn't try to stop them. She was broken…right then a nurse walked in. Her smile faded as she glanced at Miley and then at the channel she was watching.

The nurse ran to grab the controller off the floor and switched the TV off as fast as she could. She smiled and comforted Miley as much as she could.

'This has to be a dream' she thought to herself. She pulled away from the Nurse and sat back. When the woman tried to comfort her more she just pushed her away. The woman frowned and assured her she'd be in to check on her shortly. When she walked out Miley lay her head down and closed her eyes and forced herself to go to sleep.

Close to a month later Miley had already been released. She had been rushed around to different clinics and hospitals by dozens of strangers. Everyone tried to make her speak. Nothing worked. She had no where to live…she was living in a foster home…

She'd always dreaded those places. When she was younger she made her Dad promise he'd never send her to one. He would always laugh and agree. He promised…

He also promised he would never leave her…he broke that promise too…

She heard all the strangers around her promising they wouldn't let her go anywhere she didn't want or do anything she didn't like, the foster home was something she hated. Broken promise.

After this long she lost hope. Her parents weren't coming back, she couldn't trust anyone. They all broke their promises. No matter how simple or complicated. Everyone she knew had broken every promise she had ever heard. Was there any hope? Not for her. She decided to let go. She didn't listen to anyone. She rebelled. If they didn't keep their promises, why should she keep hers...?

There was one thing different about the day she made these decisions…she was moving…where? To a foster home. The family name was Stanton. Miley Stanton…it sounded stupid to her. But there was no point in even trying out last names because they would never want to adopt her.

She'd be one of those girls that never got adopted. She'd float around from foster home to foster home.

There was nothing she could do. She couldn't speak and tell them she didn't want to go. She was helpless. No matter what they said of her. She now knew what it felt like to be a mental head case. Every one rushing around making your plans for you. Acting as if you can't make your own decisions. She hated it.

She had to live with it…for now. Until she figured out what to do in the future. She didn't know how long that would take.

Maybe she'd run away. She didn't know then, but she'd figure it out….she would….somehow…


	5. Goodbye and Hello

4 Years Later…..

Miley at the age of 16 is moving today….again.

Miley opened her eyes. She moaned and stretched. She remembered what day it was. 'Moving day...where am I going to now…another mental case couples home?' she thought to herself. She still couldn't talk. She didn't understand why. She decided to go along with it. It made others have pity on her…and make fun of her. So she couldn't do anything about it.

She got up from her bed and walked towards her closet. Well, it wasn't her closet. Since she was leaving and all. She walked into the kitchen of her current foster family's home.

"Good morning Miley. How is your morning? Are you excited for the big move?" Mrs. Fogarty asked. Big move? Come on. It's not exciting. Does she seriously think I want to go? She thought.

Mrs. Fogarty must have read the look on her face because she frowned and asked Miley to sit down. She looked at her and calmly said, "I know you don't want to go. It probably isn't easy always going from house to house. You're a wonderful girl and I know that somewhere inside you, you know that too." She paused and took Miley's hand, "I want you to know that if we could, I would adopt in less then a second. You are such a sweet girl…sometimes stubborn!" She said jokingly, "but always sweet. But you know that I can't because the state won't let me right now." She finished with tears in her eyes.

It wasn't the she had done something wrong to not be able to adopt through the law. But because of her health, they didn't allow it. She could only foster. She wasn't very old. Close to 60 years old, but she was always so sweet.

Though Miley hated being in a foster home, she actually liked being with Mrs. Fogarty. She was nice. She actually acted like she wanted to be around her. She'd been in close to 11 homes since she was put in foster care. But she loved Mrs. Fogarty and didn't want to leave.

That day as she said goodbye to Mrs. Fogarty, she was surprised to see tears not only in the woman's eyes but in her own. As she got in the car that would take her away the old woman hugged her tightly and quietly whispered so the attendant wouldn't hear her, "You come visit me anytime. Ok? I want to see you all the time and I realize that's not possible. But come whenever you can. Whenever you feel sad or upset. Come to me and we'll have some fun together!" She smiled and let go.

Miley wiped her tears away and waved goodbye. She was definitely going to visit all the time. As much as her new foster family would let her. If she had to, she would sneak out. Yeah…she would. She turned one last time to see Genie Fogarty still waving at the car driving away. She turned back in her seat and after a few minutes she fell asleep in the back seat of the black minivan.

Hours later Miley opened her eyes when she heard a tap on the car window. She looked through the tinted windows and saw the face of a young girl, probably in her 20's staring through the window.

Miley looked around and stretched. They had stopped at a center. The driver announced she could go inside so she opened the door. The woman there waved and excitedly said, "Well, you must be Miley! I'm Sharon! Sharon Tucker!" She grabbed her hand and rushed her inside. 'What the heck? Did someone sprinkle extra sugar in her coffee this morning?' Miley though. She laughed at her own thought but no one noticed. Inside the building. People rushed around and greeted her.

They were taken to a room towards the back. They spent a few hours there. She didn't pay attention to what they were saying. Something about her new home and the excited family. Something about if she was allergic to cats or something. It was really boring so she just stared out the window the whole time.

After a while they looked at her and smiled. 'Uh…what's up with this?' she thought. Did she have something on her face or something? The man behind the desk spoke then. "Well Miss Miley. Would you like to meet your new foster family then?" he asked. She shrugged and stood. She thought they would lead her to another room like all the other times. She'd walk in and the family or couple would gasp, they'd all stand and hug her. They'd introduce themselves and that would be the start of another messed up family memory…

But instead they all kept sitting. The woman with too much sugar in her system stood. She smiled and hugged Miley. "Well Miley! I'm your new foster mom!"

As shocked as Miley was she went along with it. She pretended to be excited. She smiled and as they walked out of the building to her car Miley nervously followed.

She prepared herself for whatever lay ahead of her. She had a feeling it'd be a lot different from all the other families she'd been with. She also had a feeling she wouldn't like it.


	6. New Home, Sweet Home

Chapter 6

As Miley neared the car that Sharon was leading them to she was shocked to see what an expensive car she had.

Miley slowly got into the front seat and buckled up. As they drove away from the building she said a silent prayer, hoping that this would be the last time she ever had to move to another foster home. Also hoping that she would like this couple.

Sharon rambled on and on about her job and her husband. They had no children and her husband of 2 years was names Jason. She was waitress at some fancy restaurant and at nights she worked at a bar. How likely

Fifteen minutes later they turned onto a road with large houses. 'Well it sure looks like LA, California. All the millionaire houses. I wonder if that's where I'm going…' She wondered. Sharon turned the car into the drive way gate of a 3 story house. Miley had never seen, nor been in a house like this. She'd only seen them in movies. It actually had the security gate. It made her laugh but she didn't let Sharon notice.

The house was a beautiful brick red. The grass was a rich green like you'd never see. Bright colored flowers covered the front of the house along the side towards the back. She loved the way the house looked outside; she was excited to see what was on the inside.

Sharon parked the car and announced, "Well, here we are! I'll grab your bags and show you around. Jason should be inside waiting for us." Sharon smiled and unlocked the trunk of the black Sudan.

As they made their way inside, 2 dogs ran towards them nearly knocking Miley over. She acted shocked "Oh I'm sorry! Here are our dogs. The small one is Bingo and the large one is Rocky. They're both Siberian Huskies. I hope you're not afraid of dogs. I personally absolutely love dogs!" She rambled on. Miley didn't want to be mean but she was getting awfully annoying.

"Honey, are you here?" Sharon called out to the obvious empty house. But a far away voice called out, "I'm in the backyard Hon, Ill be there in a minute." A male replied.

Sharon led her up stairs, and then they went towards the end of the hall. When they turned there was another stairway. They went up in. It led them to what looked like a miniature apartment. 'I wonder where I'm staying' Miley wondered excitedly.

"Well, here we are! You get the whole top story to your self. We had it decorated like another house so you basically have your own condo in here! Here I'll should around!"

They walked through a door and walked into a large bedroom. Miley gasped. It was huge! The walls were painted a royal blue and there was a black carpeting. The dressers were made of what looked like red oak wood. She saw on one side of the wall near the bed was a very big flat screen TV hung on the wall. There was a large window; well that's what she thought it was. But Sharon walked towards it and to Miley's surprise, it opened! They stepped out onto a giant balcony.

"You even have your own balcony. I love this one because at night you can see the sunset and if you get up early enough you can go downstairs the back balcony and even watch the sun rise!" The balcony had a large table and chairs. It was painted white and Miley thought it was amazing.

Sharon led them back inside and headed towards a door at the side of the room. It led them to another hallway. There were 4 doors. Sharon opened the first door. She walked in and turned on the light. Miley's eyes shot open. It was a huge bathroom. But it looked more like a spa.

It looked like the kind of bathroom you see that the great sports players have in the movies. The huge shower and hot tub. Miley walked towards a large wall cabinet. "Go ahead, you can open it! It's yours anyway!" Sharon said excitedly with a smile. Miley opened the cabinet to find the wall stocked with tons of different shampoos and body washes. Scents and perfumes. She saw so much makeup. Before she could see anything else there was a knock on the door. Miley turned around to see a tall tan man probably in his young 20's as well. He had a California beach body and you could clearly see his muscles through his black t-shirt. His hair was grown to the bottom of his ears and it was messy at the moment.

He was leaning against the doorway with sweat on his forehead. He looked hot….wait what was she thinking! This was her new foster "dad". She couldn't say that. She shook the idea from her head and smiled at him. Sharon was the first to speak, "Jason! This is Miley!" Jason nodded, "Hi Miley, I'm Jason. But I'm sure you already know that." He said glancing towards Sharon.

Sharon giggled and looked back at Miley, "Well Miley, we've got something's to do down stairs. You can keep looking around. When you're done looking around you can unpack or you can come downstairs to look around. The basement is our wreck room. It has tons of stuff you and your friends can do…uh…that is when you get friends! I'm sure will very soon. You're pretty enough!" Sharon said.

Is that seriously what she thinks gets you friends around here? Being pretty?

Miley nodded. Sharon turned to follow Jason out of the room. When Jason left she turned around quickly, "Miley, your very welcome to go anywhere in the house, but whatever you do, do not go into any of the rooms on the 2nd floor of the house. Do you hear me?" Miley nodded confused. "Uh…its mine and Jason's floor only! You can only take the stairs down but all the rooms are off limits!" She said quickly obviously trying to hide something.

She left and Miley started to wonder what was on the second floor. She decided to forget about it and finish checking out the rest of her new house. She walked out and looked in the second room. A kitchen. It was small but cozy. She walked into the pantry that was in the small kitchen. It was stocked with lots of different snacks and food. A microwave, toaster and a mini fridge. She even had another small balcony there, not close to the size of the one in her bedroom, only the size for 1 or 2 people. She was so amazed and didn't want to leave but decided to check out the next room. She walked out and closed the door behind.

Stepping into the next room she flipped on the lights. It was another guest room. Her own guest room. Her friends could stay in here! Well…if she made any friends. It was about half the size of her room. The walls instead were a dark red with the same black carpet. The window shades were black, obviously to block the sun. She saw a door and opened it. It was a walk in closet. It wasn't very big. Wow, she heard herself say that. 'No this is huge! How can I think it's not big? I think this huge house is getting to me.' She thought. A thought struck her and she ran to her own room.

She saw what she was looking for. She ran over and opened the door on the side of her room and she screamed in her head. She had a huge walk in closet. More than double size of the one in the guest room and like…100 times the size as the ones she always had living in the other foster homes! It wasn't just one room; it had different levels and turning points. It looked just like a small boutique. She was amazed. She couldn't get rid of the huge smile on her face. She forced herself to walk out and check out the rest.

She walked back into the hallway towards the last room. She opened the door and found it was a small closet. It was stocked with more blankets and snacks and it even had a wall full of movies and games and DVD's.

Miley walked out and cautiously walked towards the stairway. She slowly walked down it. The house was silent. She made if to the 2nd story and made her pace faster remembering what Sharon said about not being on that level. After what seemed like forever she made it to the ground level.

She prepared herself to be in more shock as of what she found in the rest of the house.

Before Miley set off to explore, she smiled to herself. So far she loved the place she was staying in. She thought Sharon was really nice, very chatty, but nice. Jason seemed cool too. It'd be weird telling people that her foster parents were less than 10 years older than she wouldn't tell anyone that. She was just happy to have the feeling that this time it might be different. Maybe she'd actually be happy with her new family. Maybe they'd be happy with her too! Maybe even…adopt her! But….Miley decided not to think about the future to much. She knew if she got her hopes up, they'd soon enough be broken down.

But for now, she couldn't ask for more.

For once…in a long time….she actually liked being in a foster home…..

**(Ok guys! So I know the house is a little extreme but I wanted to dream a little! Ha! Ya know? Go a little over to make it sound really cool. And if you agree with me, it sounds absolutely amazing! I would LOVE to live there!!)**

**I will definitely try to get the next out today or tomorrow! **

**Remind me so I don't forget ok??!!**


	7. Settled in

Chapter 7

Miley was upstairs in her new room. She was lying on her bed. She never thought she'd be so exhausted after exploring the entire house…or mansion she should say. Thought it didn't look like a mansion from the outside. It looked like a normal house, with a 3rd story from the driveway.

In the 2 and a half hours Miley spent searching the house she found out they had a really cool basement with tons of video games and movies. An exercise room that she would surely use all the time. They had their own home theatre. Including the theatre seats you sit in at the movie theatre, all around sound system, and an absolutely huge movie screen.

**A/N. This part is actually true. The theatre room part. One of my good friends has this and a few of the other things I'm mentioning here.**

They had a really big kitchen. Sharon had her own room for get togethers with her friends and Jason had one for his. There was a big difference between the too though.

Sharons was bright pink and had rose red couches all around. While Jason's was a dark blue with sports everywhere you looked.

They had a mini bar in one room, Miley thought that part was weird. In the back yard they had 2 pools and a huge hot tub. A big patio led to the rest of the yard. Rich green grass led to a wooded area and Sharon told her that beyond it was the road.

Miley had finally settled and gotten her nerves to settle down from all the excitement. She hadn't realized how tired she was until she lay her head down on the black satin pillow. She closed her eyes and drifted into a soft sleep.

What seemed like seconds later she opened her eyes. Where was she? Oh right. She was in the new home. A great one at that.

Miley sat up and walked towards the balcony. She opened the door and looked out. The black Sudan was gone from the driveway and the large Ford truck was gone too. 'Hmm, they must have gone out or something.'

Miley walked to one of the chairs. She sat down and picked up her legs. She stared into the trees that were settles calmly near her balcony. She saw the sun shining behind them. She started thinking. She heard a noise behind her and she jolted up. She looked towards the door, but no one was there.

She decided it was her imagination. So she sat down again. Moments later she felt a hand on her arm. She turned.

"Mama!!" She cried. She could talk. But it wasn't really herself. Mileys mom looked at her and hugged her.

It wasn't the first time she'd dreamed about her mother before. That happened often. Usually when she moved to a new home. She always needed someone to talk to when she changed her envirement. Her parents were always there…

And even though she couldn't speak, in the dreams that her parents visited her in, she could always speak. It was like they were the key.

"Mama, I missed you!" She said quietly.

"And I missed you, my beautiful girl. My, my, you've grown up so much. I cant believe my baby is already 16 years old!" She looked her up and down and sighed. Miley sighed too. "Mom, I wish you were here." She said as tears started forming in her eyes. "You shouldn't miss me. Because I never left. I'm always with you. Right here" She said putting her hand on Mileys heart. Miley smiled and took her mothers hand. "Its just so hard. I hate always moving around. I don't even know what a family is anymore. I can never keep one for more than 6 months…" She said

"Well I think you should think about what you do have. Your not out in the cold. You get a house over your head and food in your stomach every day. And though it may not seem like it, you've got people that love you so much." She said assuringly. Miley was confused with what she said though, "How can people love me if they don't even know me?" she asked.

"Little Mrs. Genie Fogarty loves you so much. Right now shes at home thinking about you. She cant get you off her mind." Miley smiled remembering Mrs. Fogarty. She'd have to visit her sometime. Maybe after she got settled in her new home. Mileys smile got bigger as she said, "Oh Mom! You should see this whole place! Its huge. This whole top floor is mine only! Its so amazing! Ive never lived like this before! I love it!"

Her mom smiled, "I'm glad you like it. But listen to me Miley." She grew serious, "I want you to be careful with these people."

Miley frowned, "What do you mean Mom? Sharon and Jason are so nice!" Her mom looked into her eyes, "I just want you to be careful. Ok Miles? I know you're a very strong girl and you can take anything life throws at you. Because that's just the way your Daddy and I raised you. I don't want you to be afraid at what might happen soon." She stroked Mileys hair.

Miley grew nervous, "What do you mean Mom? Is something going to happen? Please tell me!" Her mom kept going, "Just know that anything that happens is going to make you so much stronger if you let it. Don't let it break you." Miley nodded obviously very confused.

Her mom pulled her into her arms, "Oh Mom. Ive missed your hugs so much…" She held on as much as she could.

"Me too honey, me too." She started to drift away. Miley knew she couldn't keep her. She's tried before and never could. She let it happen and a few moments after she was completely gone she woke up in her bed.

'A dream' She thought to herself. As always.

"…." She tried to speak. She always did that whenever her parents visited her in her dreams. She felt more able to speak, or atleast try when they were there. She missed talking and mostly singing…

She had always sung, it was her favorite thing. She still wrote music and played her guitar. But she could never sing along. It hurt her…but she had gotten used to it.

Days later September was near. Sharon sat her down.

"So Miley, I know you've been homeschooled since middle school. But I thought maybe you'd like to try something new! So Jason and I were thinking, and were going to send you to Pacific Coast Highschool. It's the public school nearby. You can walk there and its got a ton of kids. It's the 3rd largest school on the west Coast. So you're bound to meet lots of people."

Miley liked that idea. At the same time she was nervous. A big school. She didn't even remember what going to public school was like. A week later she would be walking through crowded halls. Then she realized something. Special Ed.

She would probably be put into the special Ed program. Ofcourse she wasn't mental or anything but, none of the other teachers would have the patience to deal with her not being able to speak.

That would mean she would not get friends. None of them would like her….

When the time came to start school, Miley was prepared to face what was going to be thrown at her. Sharon had bought her a cell phone. Despite her not being able to talk, Sharon would text her. Miley had no idea how to do that. Sharon acted annoyed teaching her how to write out the message. But she explained how if anyone asked her a question she could just type it up and let them read it so she wouldn't have to write it down and waste every ones time. Sharon dropped her off at the door. She gave her a letter to give to the front office.

Miley walked in alone….she didn't realize that high school was different then she ever expected……


	8. Walking through Hall's

Chapter 8

Miley walked in the doors of Pacific Coast High. Aside from the fact that her heart was pounding in her chest, she surprisingly felt calm as she walked to the front office. The door was open and many kids filed in and out of the large room.

She walked in cautiously and when it came her time she stepped up to the large wrap around desk that fills most of the room. The woman behind the desk handed her the schedule and list of class names. She went through a file behind her chair and pulled out a small card. She handed the card to Miley and told her that it was her school ID until picture day came in which she would receive a real ID.

Miley smiled and walked out the room back into the crowded hallway. As she walked she looked at her class list. She was surprised to see that she had a ton of classes. Sharon had told her that this high school didn't allow under classmen to choose their own classes. Only upper classman were able to do that.

She opened up the map she had been given and walked to the second floor of the school. The bell rang and she panicked, struggling to find her homeroom. The hallway emptied quickly except for other stragglers trying to find their own way. She looked down at the paper in front of her next and didn't see the body walking in front of her.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!" The girl screeched. But when she looked up she dropped the angry look on her face. 'Well, she looks like someone who might be popular. Maybe I shouldn't mess with her too much.' The girl thought. She smiled and held out her hand, "Hi! I'm Selena. Sorry about that whole scene, I didn't mean to get angry at you."

Miley nervously shook the girl's hand. She smiled and tried to get along as much as she could with out letting the girl realize she couldn't talk. "What homeroom do you have?" Miley nervously handed the girl her schedule. Selena looked it over and smiled, "You have homeroom with Mrs. Storm. She's pretty cool and a lot better than the other nerdy teachers." Miley nodded and Selena spoke again, "but if you want to be on her good side, you should probably drop the silent act. She doesn't like quiet people. She loves to holding conversations. If you need any advice, go to her. I've gone to her so many times, especially about boys!" Selena laughed and Miley silently giggled, making it clear to Selena that she was laughing although no sound was coming out.

Selena lifted her head and glanced at the clock, "Crap! I gotta get going to my own homeroom. So come on." Selena started walking down a hallway and Miley followed.

They came to a classroom, the door was already closed. "Well here you are. This is Mrs. Storm's room. I better get going." She quickly hugged Miley, "Hey, you've got B lunch too by the way. Sit with me at my table. You'll like everyone there." She turned quickly as her dark hair swung around her neck line down towards her back, making her tan California skin glow.

Miley turned back to the door in front of her. She cautiously lifted her hand from her side and set it on the cold brass handle. She turned it slightly and pushed it open. It made a high pitched creak that made every student in the class glance up. She felt her cheeks grow warm. She didn't like being put on the spot.

A young women with a lot of make-up on looked up from behind the desk at the front of the room. "Hi there! Can I help you?" she smiled waiting for a reply. Miley walked over and handed the girl her new student application as the woman at the front desk had instructed her to do so. She also handed the girl her ID card and schedule.

"Whoa!" She laughed, "Do I look prepared for an over whelming welcome? I just need your ID." She continued giggling. The rest of the class laughed too. Once again Miley's cheeks grew red.

The girl looked over the list on her desk and back at Miley's ID, then she looked up at Miley. "Hi Miley! I'm Cordelier Storm. So this is your first year here right?"

Miley nodded. Mrs. Storm waited for a reply but Miley instead handed her a letter from the Fostering agency. She was supposed to let every school read it but since this was the first school she had gone to since she was put into foster care she had no idea what it said. Mrs. Storm spent less then a minute scanning the 4 page long letter. She didn't once concentrate on it. She looked up with a frown and quietly said to herself, thinking Miley couldn't hear, "Ugh! A freaking mute. I hate those…" Miley's smile faded but she pretended she hadn't heard.

"You can sit there," She said, pointing to one of the farthest open seats in the room. Miley walked over and set her bag down. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see a smiling blonde haired girl looking at her. "Hey Miley. I'm Emily!" Miley smiled and shook her hand. She turned back to the board and hoped no one else would introduce themselves.

After what seemed like forever the class was let out. She filed out with the rest of the students into another heavily crowded hall way. She ran to the nearest corner where it was less crowded and looked down at her schedule once again. She scanned it for her next class. She stared at it and felt even worse then she had first.

_Ready Literature………………………………… Mrs. Parr-Special Education student's session _

_Pre through Advance Mathematics…………..Mrs. Parr-Special Education student's session_

The rest of her classes she didn't have anything to worry about. They weren't with special education classes.

What bothered her the most was the 7th class on her schedule.

_World History……………………………...........Mr. Cartel-Mix Students session_

That freaked her out. Miley immediately knew that that meant special education and remainder students mixed. Not only would she have to be in Special Ed classes, but every kid would know because she would be mixed with the 'normal' ones. This was horrible. Why would Sharon and Jason put her in Special Ed classes? She was perfectly normal. Except being unable to speak, she was smart. She hated how everyone belittled her because of her disability. In fact, it wasn't even a disability! She used to be able to talk…just not currently…

Miley sighed and pushed herself off the wall where she had been leaning.

Minutes later she found the room she was looking for. She purposely waited until the bell had rung so she could step into the classroom unnoticed.

As she walked through the mess of chairs an older woman walked in with a group of teenagers. Miley thought they looked normal at first, until she saw the way they acted and walked and just about everything about them except the way they looked.

"Oh hello there! Can I help you?" The woman said. Miley walked towards her and handed her the letter from the front desk. She read through it thoroughly. Rereading certain parts over again to make sure she had seen them correctly. After 10 minutes the woman set the paper on one of the chairs, "Well you must be Miley then!" Miley smiled, 'Well it seriously took you long enough'.

She thought annoyed. "I'm Mrs. Parr! How are you?" She said in a childish voice, as if she were talking to a 4 year old.

'Jeez, I hope I get through this quick enough.' She thought remembering she had two classes with her.

The time seemed a decade before both classes ended. The whole time, Mrs. Parr spoke with a high pitched voice. She wouldn't let Miley do anything on her own and when the time came, she sent the group down for a restroom break with 2 other teachers watching to see that they didn't try to leave. It was humiliating. Luckily no one was in the halls to witness it. Though she wasn't so sure it would be that way the entire year.

She had to show them she wasn't retarded like the others. Right now speaking was at the back of her mind. She started thinking of ways to prove to them that she was smart and didn't need to be in her class.

The bell rang and broke through Mileys thoughts and plans. She picked up her bag and was about to walk out but Mrs. Parr stopped her. "Where are you going? You can't go anywhere. You have to wait until the hallway is less crowded or you might get lost."

'You're kidding me right? No seriously, is she really that stupid' Miley thought to herself.

"Why don't you come sit next to me and the other kids while we wait?" She continued. Miley was really starting to dislike her. She walked over and stood there until Mrs. Parr grabbed her hand and Miley was forced to sit down.

"Now honey, let me see that paper the pretty lady at the front of the building gave you." Miley knew she was referring to the woman in the front office and the schedule she had gotten. This was it; she honestly hated this teacher now.

Miley handed her the paper and she looked over it.

She read it and frowned with a confused look on her face.

"Why honey, why do you have so many classes with the other kids. Why don't you have any other classes with your new friends?" Friends? These kids were not her friends. She was normal, much more than these.

When Miley was younger she'd go with her school to see kids in the hospital, often the kids were like the ones in the class. She loved visiting them but being a part of them really bothered her.

"Well, I guess since you have real classes to get to I might as well let you go" Miley thought it was another woman speaking but she looked up to see Mrs. Parr in front of her.

'She actually knows how to speak in a human voice?' Miley thought.

She got up and ran out of the room before she could change her mind.

After her next class that lunch bell rang. She sighed and walked to the cafeteria.

Stepping in to the large room filled with students, she cautiously walked towards the line. Minutes later she had a tray in her hands and was searching for a place to sit. Every table was filled by now seeing as she had come in late due to Mrs. Parr's unnecessary concerns. She headed towards the door outside and started walking when she heard a voice calling her name. She slightly turned her head.

Selena, the girl she had met earlier was waving and gesturing for her to sit at her table. Seeing that there were many kids at her table she turned and pretended she hadn't heard and kept walking. She knew that if she had given in and sat with Selena, she'd be asked many questions, and questions she couldn't answer.

She decided it would be better off if she didn't even have friends. Friends meant letting people know about her problem. Which would lead to the whole school knowing. Facing reality wasn't something she could do…at least not yet…or anytime soon…


	9. Head on Collision Hit and Run

Broken- Chapter 9

A few weeks had gone by since Miley's first day at school. She had managed to avoid giving out her secret. She simply pretended she was a very shy girl that just kept to herself. She sat in the corner, avoided making eye contact, didn't raise her hand to answer any questions, and tried her best to stay in the shadows. In the halls between classes she would take the scenic route to classes, around the crowd, down the stairs, through the janitors rooms which connected classes. Every day for lunch she sat by herself on the couch in the girls bathroom. Whenever someone came in she would jump up and pretend she was fixing her hair in the mirror. As far as 7th hour goes, she simply played the hiding game, but mixed herself in with the "normal" students in the class. Mrs. Parr, the schools special education instructor didn't attend the class, so she had no reason to have to stay with the group.

No one suspected a thing. She had put a lot of work into this and tried hard to stay unnoticed. Selena, the girl she had met on the first day, never approached her again. Granted that every time Miley saw her come around a corner, she would turn away and hide as to avoid Selena. It worked, so far at least. As long as no one tried to mess with her, or try anything with her, it would continue to work.

She knew it wasn't the most wonderful thing to do. Heck, she of all people knew how dumb and dreadful her choices were going to make the rest of the school year, not to mention the rest of high school. But she felt it would be plenty worse if she spent the rest of high school being the freak in school.

If going on the rest of her life without any friends, not a single boyfriend, and no where to go at night or on the weekends was all she had to do to stay free of the pity and embarrassment, then she would do it.

Embarrassment.. that was a big word... Was she really embarrassed? Was that even the right word? She never remembered being embarrassed before. Agitated, maybe, uncomfortable, maybe. But never before has she called her discomfort embarrassment. Perhaps because she had never been in a real high school with other kids. Other judging, roll play, label naming kids.

This morning she had woken up quite early. Giving her time to ponder the idea of herself being embarrassed. It was true. It was a weird feeling, but it was real.

It was Thursday morning. The 23d of September. Although she woke up 26 minutes before 6, when her alarm would've gone off, she couldn't go back to sleep, but she didn't want to get out of bed either. She had simply spent the long while letting her mind wander with those ideas. Her mind was mixed with emotions that were suddenly broken apart when she heard the obnoxious alarm on her clock go off. She looked over at the clock and slammed her hand on the snooze button. She sat up and leaned on her elbows. Breathing in she pulled the covers aside and lifted herself out of the bed.

Grabbing some casual clothes, she made her way to the bathroom and started the shower. Sharon had taken her out shopping, insisting she get the clothes she wanted, regardless of price. But Miley didn't WANT nice expensive clothes. She wanted her old clothes. The ones she was comfortable in. Not what everyone else was wearing. After choosing plenty of tops and jeans and shoes that Sharon approved of, she managed to slip in a few tshirts and sweats, and plain straight leg jeans into the pile before they checked out of each store.

Sharon was usually gone by the time Miley left for school, so she didn't have to worry about her feeling bad that Miley wasn't wearing the things she had bought her. So that was never a problem, and Jason, who didn't leave for work until 8 at night, never noticed a thing. He stayed pretty silent most of the time anyways. He didn't keep himself to himself much though. Several time Miley had been down stairs or out by the pool and she had seen him watching her. She couldn't figure out why he was always watching her, but she ignored it since he never said anything to her.

As she finished her shower she stepped out into the humid bathing area. Wrapped in a towel, she just stood there, looking at herself in the mirror hanging over the jacuzzi tub. She stood up straight with her hands at her sides and sighed. Crooking her head to the left just a bit, she stared into her own eyes. She looked herself up and down. Looking for something, nothing particular, she couldn't figure out what she was looking for. Finally giving up, she let her towel drop as she started to dress herself.

She stepped in front of the sink and opened the cabinet. She took out a bottle of beige cove cream and began to apply a thin layer over her almost flawless skin. She brushed he hair but didn't fix it nice or anything. She simply grabbed a headband and slipped in on, tucking the loose strands of hair behind her ears.

As she watched herself in the mirror, she lifted her finger to her mouth and began to chew the finger nail without realizing it. By the time she noticed her habit in action, she had already chewed away the once long nail on her left middle finger.

She walked out and glanced at the clock on the stereo on the wall. 6:47am. She had taken much longer in the bathroom then she had anticipated. She quickly ran into the kitchenette and grabbed a few granola bars. Walking back into her bedroom she grabbed her book bag and a jacket. By the time she got out of the house and was on her way to school, it was 6:57. She walked faster than usual, hoping to get to school by the time the first bell rang at 7:10.

Finally she made it to the front steps on the high school, she quietly galloped her way up the stairs and headed towards her homeroom. Glancing at a clock in the hall, it was about 7:08. She had just enough time to slip into her desk at the back of the room without being noticed.

Quickly, but quietly she made her way down the east hallway. She kept her eyes on her feet so no one would look at her. Unfortunately this lead to a scene that had everyone's eyes on her. She was just turning the corner when she slammed into another being. Their heads collided which caused an instant headache, and the books and papers the other student was carrying had flown all throughout the hallway. Quickly looking up, she saw her collision partner. Nick Grey, a friend of Selena's. Or so she believed, since he was always at her lunch table, and she was often with him in the hallway before 5th period. He chuckled,

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm Nick" he held out his hand to shake hers. Not wanting to seem suspicious, she forced her own arm forward.

"What, I don't get your name too?" Nick laughed. He pushed it aside and continued talking, "If you don't mind helping me pick up my things before my papers are trampled over..." He left his sentence staggering. I knew I should help him but that was too much for me. It would lead to questions, and then an expected conversation, and it would go too far. Without thinking another thought, I quickly flew to my feet and sprinted around the corner and out of sight. So much for trying to be invisible...


	10. Reviews, or no chap

**Hey guys, It's Crystal. I had to message and let you know. Yes I have been here and yes I have been working on chapters. But I will NOT post a new one until I have atleast 5 reviews. Haha! Thats super funny since I posted this chapter several weeks ago and only got 1 review. I would love if I got some pleaseee.**

**Here's a few hints to the next chapter...**

***Selena POV?**

***Possible Selena-Miley reveal?**

***More with Nick and Selena/Nick and Miley.**

***Selena and Nick are NOT going out.**

**But no one will find out anything until I get more reviews. So hurry please! The faster they come the faster I can write.**

**ThanksThanks,**

**Crystal**


	11. The Other Girl

**First off...I am very sorry this came longer than promised. I know I got 5 reviews like I asked for. But then when I went to find the chapter, I forgot what I saved it as. So I checked through my whole comp and couldn't find it ANYWHERE! I don't know what the heck I did with it. So... I had to retype it. Some things are different and it's not as great as I hoped it would be because I forgot a lot of the details... But hopefully it's OK for you guys. Next chapter will hopefully be stronger.**

**Selena POV**

Stepping out of the showers in the locker room, I threw my hair up into a towel. I walked several steps to my locker and grabbed a pair of sweats and a Beatles T shirt. I slipped the clothes on and gathered my things together. I had purposely taken an excessively long shower, so that I would be the only one left in the girls locker room. The empty silence of the echoing room always made a good ending to my day. I liked being able to take my time getting ready after cheer practice and to let out all emotions, happiness or anger that had been building up from each 8 hour day of high school.

As I finished up, I grabbed my things and made my way to the door and pushed it open. Looking both directions in the empty hall way, I slid through the door and quietly walked down to my locker. Setting down my gym bad, I turned the lock and pulled on the stubborn metal door. Finally getting the hinge loose, I pulled one last time and it flew open, throwing me back in the process. The rush of wind caused my books to fall out of my locker. I huffed with frustration as I knelt down to pick up all of my things.

As I grabbed the last book, I caught the glimpse of a small white sheet from the corner of my eye. I sighed and looked up in grief.

"Not another one..." I said to myself.

After placing my things carefully back I looked back and picked up the note. As I observed the white striped torn notebook sheet, I made several mental notes. It was the same college rule as the other notes I had received several times before.

I was about to open it but I stopped myself. Glancing around the halls I slipped the note into my back pocket, grabbed my things and walked towards the school doors. Just as I reached the glass dividers I began to hear running from behind me.

"Hey, Sel' wait up!"

I turned to see my friend Nick trotting towards me. "Hey Nick" I said coolly as I walked through the door that he was now holding open for her. Once they were both outside they began to walk out to their cars.

"What are you doing later today?" Nick asked curiously

I looked at him and paused a moment to think. "Nothing, I think. Just hanging around at home. I mean, what else is there to do on a school night anyways?"

"Well do you want to come with Joe and I to the coffee shop in the mall? We got the open mic night tonight and we could use a supportive audience." He looked at me hopefully with one eyebrow raised.

I looked down and continued walking to my car while pondering the idea. Finally I looked back up at him and said, "Yeah, I'll come. What time?" I asked, but cut in before he could reply," Oh! And can you give me a ride? My car is almost out of gas and I haven't gotten my pay check yet."

Nick laughed, "Alright, We're getting there around 6:50 to set up, and yes, we can pick you up around 6 and you can just hang with us for a few."

I thanked him and got in my car. I was about to close the door but he stuck his hand in and pulled it open again.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked me.

I laughed and climbed back out, gave him a tight hug and then got back into my car. Finally I shut the door and left the large school. In my rear view mirror, I watched as he walked to his own car. I thought about him and our close friendship. I always wondered what it would be like if we were more than that though. We both had considerably high statuses in the school, and sometimes I wondered if being a couple might make us higher. I suppose that much didn't really matter to me. But I still had to ponder the thought.

I didn't actually feel that way about Nick. He was a wonderful friend and companion. Fun to play with and always loyal. Or I suppose I'm confusing him with my Labrador retriever puppy. Anyways...

Some of the girls on my cheer team often would tease me and say that we were together. They knew it wasn't true, but they really did think I wanted it that way. I suppose that's why I have become so confused. I don't think I like him, but every time we're alone, I can't help but wish he might do something to help me remove the cloud from my mind view. But he has made it clear to me, with out even knowing, that all he wants is to be friends.

He just needed friends. I understood that. He hadn't been with anyone since his whole family situation. We often had deep conversation together. I had become someone he could vent to. I knew his story, where he had been, the tragedies and the miracles and most things about him. I know he refused to date or get close to anyone, but sometimes I wished it would be different with me.

I softly shook my head to get the thoughts out of my head. I turned my focus to the calculus home work from today. I had a lot of it, but I could manage. As for the history project, I only had 3 days to complete it and I hadn't gotten very far yet.

I pulled into my drive way and put the car in park. Pulled my keys from the ignition and climbed out of my mustang. Grabbing my bags, I walked to the front door, unlocked it, and walked in. I tossed my shoes off to the side along with my book and gym bags, walked lazily over to the couch and collapsed on the first cushion. I then reclined myself on the couch dramatically with my legs sprawled over the arms of the couch, and my hand above my forehead. I'm sure anyone would laugh if they saw me, but I was very comfortable at the moment, so I could care less.

I looked around for the TV controller and groaned when I spotted it across the room. I slouched up, walked over and got the controller, and then I went right back to my spot on the couch. Of course, to my displeasure, the spot I had found comfortable at first was now very much Uncomfortable.

"Ugh, why did I get up." I scolded myself as I looked for a new position. I turned the TV on and switched the channels until I came to the first one I found interest in. Situating myself on the couch until my arm was propped beneath my neck, leaving my head slightly tilted towards the couch, and my legs twisted together at the end of the seat, I finally agreed with my position. I watched The Pretty Little Liars but soon my eyes starting to fall. I would catch myself each time and lift my head. Then moments later I would do it again. Finally I fell asleep, unable to prevent my fatigue any longer.

**Later...**

What seemed like moments later I was awakened by the ringing of my cell blasting from my back pocket. I groaned and reached for it. As I pulled it out I saw the white sheet which I had picked up from my locker earlier fluttering to the floor. I had forgotten about it. I answered my phone only to hear Nicks voice both in the cellular device, and outside my house.

"Hey, where are you? I've been knocking for 5 minutes at your door. It's already 6.20" Nick said.

I shot up and ran to the door, still holding the phone to my ear while apologizing. I opened the door quickly to find my adorable friend standing there, cell phone in hand. I apologized again and asked him to come in while I ran around collecting my things. I grabbed my hoody, wallet and house keys, put on my shoes and then ran up to my room to see if I needed anything else. As I walked passed the bathroom I shuddered as I caught a glimpse of what I looked like since waking from my nap.

My hair was matted against one side of my head, and I even had the imprint of the couches leather wrinkles on the cheek that I fell asleep on. I quickly brushed my hair and splashed my face with hot water to get my skin to come back to its regular form quicker. I did nothing with my make up though, just a quick bronzer and I was done. I switched the light off and ran down stairs. Nick was standing by the door waiting.

"Ready?" He asked. I replied a quick "Yep" and we headed out.

As I neared the car I saw Joe in the driver seat. I smiled and waved and he returned the favor.

"Hey Selly, how's the life?" Joe said goofily as I climbed in the back seat. I slammed the door shut before replying.

"I'm great. Just hanging around. How are you? It's been almost 3 weeks since we all last hung out together. We need to start doing that again." I said to him.

"Wonderful, wonderful. Same as you, just chillin! It's nice being out of school. You should be jealous. Oh! And ya know I finally beat the level on Call of Duty the other day! And I didn't even need your help! Aren't you proud?" He beamed at me.

I threw my head back and laughed, "Yes, I am SO proud of you. Hey speaking of video games. Your birthday is coming around. I was thinking of buying you the new COD for X box. Would you be interested? Or would you rather want a gift certificate to Taco bell? Or, maybe I could just take you out shopping and let you spend $100?"

Before Joe could answer Nick cut in the conversation, "You do realize that whatever you get him, he will just trade it in for the video game. He'll sell his gift certificate to Frankie, and he'll drag you into Game Works. So either way he gets what he wants".

Joe began to protest but stopped himself. He thought about it and then went on to say, "Good point"

Joe had began a video gaming streak after I bought him all the Halo video games during the summer. Then everyday for 3 weeks I came over and we played, I was much better than him, but that was only because my ex boyfriend, Jase, was a video game fanatic and had taught me all there was to the games. That brought some good out of the ended relationship in a funny way. It also brought me closer to the 2 brothers that I loved spending time with oh so much.

Joe suddenly turned around in his seat and exclaimed, "And we're off!"

Nick and I giggled at his humor and relaxed in our seats. It was quiet for a few until Nick decided to break the silence quite randomly.

"Hey Sel, who was that girl you used to talk?" He asked me.

I looked at him confusedly, he must have seen the perplexed look on my face because he decided to let me in on some more details.

"The girl you used to talk about at the beginning of the school year. You told us that you met a cool girl and were going to get to know her because she was new. And you told us she was quiet and you thought if we helped, than maybe you could get her to come out of her shell. Remember? But then you never saw the girl again or she was ignoring you or something. Remember?" Nick looked at me expectantly. Of course I remembered. I had only been so disappointed when I realized I probably scared the girl away with my peppiness.

I nodded at Nick, still looking at him weirdly, after all it was a very random question. "Yeah of course I remember. Why?"

"Well I think I met her." Nick stated.

"You think?" Joe interrupted, laughing at Nick.

Nick glanced at him and then back at me, "Yeah, I ran into some girl in the hall the other day. Or rather, she ran over me. She resembled the image you put in my head. She had long brownish black hair. She Was considerably tall, although I only saw her height for a second while she was running away-"

"While she was running away?" I cut him off curiously. I was worried he had frightened her in some way.

"Yeah. It was so weird." Nick began explaining, "After we crashed, which was probably my fault. I was texting while walking to class. Anyways, so I asked her to help me with my books, and then I introduced myself. And she didn't even tell me her name. Actually she didn't even say a word to me or apologize or any such. She kind of just... she just looked at me dumbfounded, and then she bolted down the hallway. And that's the end of the story. It was really weird, I thought maybe it was the girl you were talking about."

I must have been looking at him like he was crazy because he began to defend himself, "I'm serious! I'm not making it up!"

I believed him. It was just such a weird story. If it really was the girl, than maybe she was crazy or something. Nah, maybe she was just embarrassed. I thought about her and then asked Nick, "Did she have a necklace?"

"Hmmm... Yeah. It was something weird. Like... I think it said Mikey? Maybe her boyfriend?" He answered me.

"You mean Miley? That's her name. It was on her schedule. Yeah that was Miley. How weird..." I looked out the car window and Joe and Nick talked about the girl.

Joe was convinced she was crazy or on drugs. "I mean come on. Why would someone act so...high. Maybe you should find her locker and have the principle check it out."

"You are an idiot Joe. She's a young teenage girl. She looks innocent enough and I highly doubt she's on drugs, and even if she was, she wouldn't be getting high at school."

"Maybe **you're** on drugs then, and you're making up this girl as a way to vent it out to us." Joe joked.

I watched as Nick rolled his eyes and called Joe an idiot.

"You guys call me that way too often! Can't you use something nicer? Like... Like Butt head? Yeah that's nice, AND it's funny. That's a plus side!" Joe defended himself.

Nick rolled his eyes again and commented Joe's argument, "Okay butt head. If you say so." then he turned on the radio, as if to say, 'We are done with this conversation'.

After a few minutes a thought came into my head. I asked Nick to turn down the radio and then I asked him, "Hey Nick, what hallway did you ran into Miley in?"

"I was on my way to Civics and walked the East hallway, by the entrance going out to Mclumpha Park." He replied.

"The East hallway? That's why I never see her! She takes the back hallways to all her classes! Maybe she thinks she won't run into too many people back there." I coughed so Nick would get the hint. He was the one that had run into her.

"It was an accident. It's not like I'm looking for a weird girl around every corner."

"She isn't weird! We don't know that! She's probably just...shy. Maybe she's socially challenged."

We all considered the idea. It seemed very possible. I kept thinking through my idea, speaking out loud as I went so Nick could hear the idea.

"Maybe next week we could take the back halls to all our classes, and maybe we'll see her. I finally gave up expecting her to be my friend, so maybe I can finally meet her again. What do you think Nick? Would you want to do that. We can walk together between classes and maybe she will be there." I branched my idea.

"Yeah sure, it doesn't seem like that big of a deal to me, but I know how upset you were when you never saw her again, so I'll help." Nick said.

I smiled and relaxed in my seat and continued looking out of the window.

"Alright here we are. Cabanas Cafe. And it's only 6:53, so we still have time to set up! Hurry up Nick." Joe said as he turned in the car. He parked and jumped out of the driver seat, calling for Nick to help him carry things in. He threw me the keys and asked me to lock the car. I smiled and felt my heart pang. What is it with this family? They all take a toll on my heart.

I watched them walk into the coffee shop and through the window I could see the stage. It was a great night to perform, and the room was almost full by coincidence.

As I checked the car doors, I planned out how I would act when I saw Miley. I imagined how she would be after I brought her out of herself. Of course I could only hope she was really like that, but the character I described to myself in my head was going to be a true friend. I would finally have someone to go shopping with, other than my mom, and maybe she would be good at Calculus, and she could help me out. I suppose it'll just be a surprise. I hope it's a good one.


End file.
